The Missing Scene
by The Guest Calypso
Summary: My first serious attempt at writing a story that helped launch "Story of NIMH". It plays out like a movie transcript; bold lettering is character, italicized is scene/action, emotions are marked in carrots . My rendition of what happens after Mrs. Brisby uses the Stone and before the credits roll. One-shot.


**This is a Fan-Fiction based on the beloved "The Secrets of NIMH", written and directed by Don Bluth, an adaption of the popular children's book "Mrs. Frisby and the Rats of NIMH".**

I added a scene in between when Mrs. Brisby activates The Stone and saves her family from the muck and the day after the rats escape from NIMH and the credits roll.

_This starts after the scene of Mrs. Brisby moving her home with The Stone, she collapses and Justin, Mr. Ages, and the rest of the rats of NIMH remain in a circle around Mrs. Brisby in awe._

_Mrs. Brisby, after activating The Stone with the overwhelming love she shows for her family, collapses after her home is safely moved to the lee of the stone, out of danger from the plow. Using the Stone exhausts Mrs. Brisby and she passes out._

_In the crowd you can hear low murmurs, and Mr. Ages cleans his glasses with a clean spot on his shirt and mumbles under his breath "I've never seen anything like __that__...in all my life…"_

_Justin approaches the unconscious Mrs. Brisby, and carefully collects her in his arms. Justin slowly walks toward the Brisby home. The crowd separates to allow Justin and Mrs. Brisby by._

_As they approach the home, we notice a door swing open on the top of the block, and a disheveled Auntie Shrew appears, followed by Cynthia, Martin, and Theresa._

_**Auntie Shrew: **_Dear Heavens! What on earth happened? Where are we? Are the rats still_…_

_Before she finishes her sentence she spots Justin walking to the block holding Mrs. Brisby and in the background a crowd of rats' watches from a distance. _

_**Auntie Shrew:**_ (Gasp!) H-h-here!

_ She climbs out quickly and runs toward Justin, swinging her cane. The Children reluctantly follow her, trying to calm her down. _

_**Auntie Shrew:**_ Un-hand her, y-you foul beast! What have you done to her!? I swear if you hurt just a single hair on her, I'll run you through!

_Justin stops his approach, just outside of auntie Shrews reach, looks her in the eyes and says in a low tone…_

_**Justin: **_I promise I've not harmed Mrs. Brisby in any way ma'am. She was the one who moved her home, not us.

_Auntie Shrew glares back at Justin, hands on her sides. She asks…_

_**Auntie Shrew:**_ (Humph) How?

_She says with great distrust in her voice, the children run up behind Auntie Shrew._

_**Martin: **_It's true Auntie Shrew. After you passed out, the house fell in the mud, and started sinking—

_Theresa steps forward and cuts Martin off._

_**Theresa: **_-And the house started to fill up, then, all of a sudden, the mud stopped rising and began to disappear!

_Cynthia grabs Auntie Shrew's hand and says…_

_**Cynthia: **_Everything was glowing red Auntie, the house got fixed, and then you woke up!

_ Auntie Shrew continues her rant as Martin's gaze wanders to Justin holding Mrs. Brisby. All three children approach Justin cautiously, worried about their mother. _

_**Martin: **_Is Momma gonna be all right, mister?

_Martin asks nervously, all three children watch their mother, tears begin to swell under Cynthia and Theresa eyes._

_**Justin: **_She is all right, she just needs some rest, and she's been through a lot today. Please, she needs to be in bed and under a blanket, can I put her inside?

_Auntie Shrew lets out an explosive sigh and nods._

_**Auntie Shrew: **_Yes, you can…But don't plan on sticking around for too long you…

_**Martin: **_I promise I won't be long at all ma'am.

_Scene changes to inside the home, mud no longer cover the interior of the house bathed in moonlight, and all the furniture is in its proper places and all is as it should be, the door swing open and Auntie Shrew steps in first, followed by the three children and then Justin carrying Mrs. Brisby. They all walk down the stairs, across the living room and kitchen, towards the bedrooms. Justin ducks through the doorway to the bedrooms. The three children and Auntie Shrew wait out in the living room, Auntie Shrew sits at the table, the three children peek around the doorsill into the bedrooms .Timothy is soundly sleeping, completely unaffected by the turn of events._

_Justin unties Mrs. Brisby's cape, and hangs it on the corner of the bedpost. Gingerly he places her in the bed and removes the Stone from around her neck and hangs it on the bedpost with the cape. He covers her with a blanket and sits down next to her bedside. He moves his hands to one of hers, and gently holds it. The moonlight shines through the window, creating a ray of light illuminating Timothy and Mrs. Brisby._

_Mrs. Brisby stirs; she winces, and slowly opens her eyes._

_**Justin: **__softly_I wasn't expecting you to wake up yet, Miss Brisby. Try not to move much until you've rested.

_She blinks, turns her head slowly and smiles weakly at Justin, he returns the smile._

_**Mrs. Brisby: **__softly_Justin…

_**Justin: **__softly_Hey…

_**Mrs. Brisby: **__Softly_Where am I?

_Justin leans in slightly_

**Justin: **_Softly _you're home miss Brisby, in its new location, thanks to you.

_Her eyes widen slightly, and she blinks._

_**Mrs. Brisby: **_What do you mean? I saw it sink into the mud… _Gasp _Wait, the Stone! It glowed a brilliant red, and then the block moved through the air like magic!

_Justin chuckles lightly._

_**Justin: **_I was there too; I saw it and I'm not sure I believe it either!

_Mrs. Brisby, slightly apprehensive._

_**Mrs. Brisby: **_I did that…?

_**Justin: **_ Yes you did…

_Mrs. Brisby lets out a weak chuckle and slowly sits up, she winces, she looks at her hands. They have slight burns all over her palms from where she grasped the Stone._

_**Justin: **_You should get those wrapped up, or they will get infected.

_**Mrs. Brisby: **_ I'll be fine,_ Worry_ where are my children? Are they ok?

_Justin turns toward the doorway, and motions the children to come in._

_**Theresa: **_Mother!

_Theresa runs in, and jumps on the bed and hugs her mother with tears running down her face, next runs in Cynthia, followed by Martin, who all embrace Mrs. Brisby. _

_**Mrs. Brisby: **_Oh! _Sigh of relief _I'm so glad you're all safe! _She begins to cry_

_**Martin: **_I took care of my sisters while Auntie Shrew was sleeping on the job!

_the family have a laugh; everything is almost back to normal. Justin smiles, then stands up slowly and start to walk away._

_Mrs. Brisby sees Justin begin to leave but stops him by grabbing his shirt sleeve. Justin twirls around and faces Mrs. Brisby; one tear running down her face._

_**Mrs. Brisby: **_Justin! W-w-where a-are you going? _Stammering_

_**Justin: **__sad look in his eye _I must get back to The Plan, we must move to Thorn Valley before the sun rises and NIMH—

_Mrs. Brisby jumps out of bed and embraces Justin. She cries hard into his shoulder._

_Justin, surprised, nearly falls over backwards. He regains his footing, and sighs, and embraces her._

_**Justin: **_I'm sorry Miss Brisby _Softly, _but I can't stay, without Nicodemus the rats need guidance, and I'm the only one who knows how to get to Thorn Valley. It— it has to be this way…

_She breaks off from Justin, she reaches for the Stone on the bedpost, and hastily turns it around and reads it between sobs._

_**Mrs. Brisby: **_"Y-you c-can… (Sniff)…unlock a-any door… (Sniff)…I-if you o-only have … (sniff)

_Justin finishes the rest of the inscription for Mrs. Brisby._

_**Justin:**_ The Key"

_**Mrs. Brisby: **_(Sniff) Yes…

_Mrs. Brisby tries to wipe her eyes with the back of her hands, it proves too painful however and she stops trying._

_**Justin: **_Here, let me get that for you…

_Justin raises his large paw to her face, he gently wipes away the lone tear running down her face with his thumb. His paw hesitates for a moment next to her face, and she rests her head on his soft palm. Mrs. Brisby glances down, the Stone in her paw glows warmly, as if it was alive._

_**Mrs. Brisby: **_I…I want you to have this.

_Justin, surprised, glances at the Stone. He takes his hand away from her face gently. His paw drops onto Mrs. Brisby's Stone amulet. Then looks into her eyes._

_**Justin: **_But…Miss Brisby? (Apprehensive)I… Jonathan…It was meant to be given to you, not me…

_**Mrs. Brisby: **_But it was given to me to do what I wish with it. I want you to have it, so... (Trails off)S-s-so you will never forget about us.

_ Justin looks down at the Stone, the red jewel casts a faint red hue over Justin's face, he seems captivated by it for a moment. He looks back at Mrs. Brisby and places his paws on the stone_.

_**Justin: **_I will never forget you, Miss Brisby, you and you're family will never be forgotten, by any of the rats of NIMH…Now uh (Clears throat) I need to get back, to the, to the uh…umm…

_Mrs. Brisby finishes what Justin was trying to say._

_**Mrs. Brisby: **_…The rats?

_She smiles, catching Justin off guard, he stammers, and chuckles nervously._

_**Justin: **_yes we need to finish covering up our escape. Thank you for the Stone…

_Mrs. Brisby drops her head, her smile gone, she releases her hold on the Stone. Justin turns the Stone over in his hand, and stares at the brilliant red gem. Noticing Mrs. Brisby is still down. He puts the Stone in his pocket and gently lifts her chin to meet his gaze._

_**Justin: **_Don't fret little lady…_A friendly smile stretches across his face. _Remember, we tend to take ourselves a little too seriously! _He winks at her._

_Mrs. Brisby lets out a soft giggle. She averts her gaze, after a moment, she looks back at Justin with a question she is dying to ask._

_**Mrs. Brisby: **_Will we see you again?

_Justin breaks eye contact and stares mournfully out the window above Timothy's bed._

_**Justin: **_I…won't be able to leave the valley…_Justin returns Mrs. Brisby's soft gaze _but you are welcome to the valley anytime, you and your family are welcomed guests anytime.

_**Mrs. Brisby: **__Softly _thank you, Justin…

_Justin gently pats Mrs. Brisby on the shoulder and stands slowly. Mrs. Brisby climbs back into her bed with the Children. Justin stands in the doorway, casting a shadow on the mouse family. He turns to face them all._

_**Justin: **_Goodbye, Miss Bris—

_**Mrs. Brisby: -**_e- Elizabeth _She blurts out without thinking. _My- my first name is Elizabeth…_She becomes timid and quiet almost immediately after an out of character outburst._

_**Justin: **_Elizabeth? What— what a beautiful name, I hope to see you again, at Thorn Valley…Elizabeth.

_**Elizabeth: **_Goodbye, Justin…

_Elizabeth, overcome with exhaustion, falls into her pillow. Justin smiles at the courageous Field Mouse and her family. He steps through the doorway and is greeted by Auntie Shrew sitting at the table, half asleep, Justin steps through the doorway and she snaps to attention._

_**Justin: **_see ma'am, not long at all.

_ Auntie Shrew scoffs._

_The scene changes back outside the block, the entrance door swings open, and Justin steps out. The rain starts up again. The rats of NIMH are now standing around the home, waiting for Justin to emerge. Justin approaches the crowd._

_**Justin: **_Friends! We begin our move immediately, then sun will rise soon, don't leave any evidence that we were here!

_The crowd slowly dissipates; gathering what lay strewn about the field, they slowly form a line and begin their long trek North._

_The next scene shows the aerial view of the Fitzgibbons' home; the tractor dead in the field, the old mill churning in the background, and four white vans with N.I.M.H stenciled on the side parked in the driveway. We pan in on the house, we see the Fitzgibbons' family grouped around a huge hole where the rosebush use to be, Mrs. Fitzgibbons is irate about the destruction of the lawn and flower garden. Mr. Fitzgibbons has his head buried in his hands, while a NIMH representative in a white lab coat explains they found nothing and apologizing for the destruction if the yard._

_The movie continues as originally written, Jeremy brings the string to Elizabeth's home only to learn they didn't need the string after all, Jeremy finds Ms. Right and the children asks when do they get to see the rats. Elizabeth's only reply is "When you're older." And we hear Auntie Shrew shouting as the music crescendos and the credits roll._


End file.
